pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roller Skating Rumble
Roller Skate Rumble is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 7/31/2016. Story Ben and Gwen leave a Pokémon Center in Lumiose City, as they put their pieces of map together. Gwen: Okay. To get on the route to Cyllage City, we’ll need to leave via Route 5. Though I hate the thought of leaving Lumiose City already. Ben: It looks like all major roads around Kalos intercept back here at some point or another. We’ll be back. My gym battle’s more important than your shopping anyway. Gwen: Oh, fine! Just suck up the fun of this journey, why don’t ya?! Voice: What do you think you’re doing?! Ben and Gwen look up, as they run towards the source of the excitement. Alexa, with a Helioptile on her shoulder, is cornered by a group of Forever Knights. Forever Knight 1: A woman such as yourself shouldn’t have a Pokémon! Forever Knight 2: Men have been the warriors since ancient times, while women are to stay at the home! Alexa: I don’t know what’s scarier. That you actually believe that, or that you think anyone else will! Helioptile: Heli! Forever Knight 3: We shall liberate that Pokémon, and give you a reminder of our strength! The Knights choose their Pokémon, consisting of Bidoof, Patrat and Watchog. Knights: Use Hyper Fang! Bidoof, Patrat and Watchog all charge at Alexa and Helioptile, Helioptile growling ferally. A Bubble sweeps in, hitting the three attacking Pokémon. They’re knocked back, as they stop their attacks. Helioptile is unharmed, as Ben, Gwen and Bullfrag come running up. Ben: Yeah! Nice work, Bullfrag! Bullfrag: Froakie! Gwen: Fennekin, come out and give us a hand! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Fennekin. Fennekin: Fenne! Gwen: Fennekin, trap them with Fire Spin! Ben: And Bullfrag, ram them with Quick Attack! Fennekin stomps the ground, shooting fire along the ground, trapping the three Pokémon in a fire vortex. Bullfrag speeds in with Quick Attack, slamming into the three Pokémon, defeating them. Forever Knight 1: But, you’re a male! Of the supreme warriors! Why fight against us?! Ben: Cause you’re trying to steal her Pokémon! You want a Pokémon? Go catch one yourself! The Knights retreat, as Ben and Gwen smile at each other, giving each other a high five. They then groan in disgust, shaking that hand out. Alexa: Well, thanks there! I had that under control, though. Such low level grunts couldn’t beat me. Gwen: It didn’t matter. I’ve wanted to kick their butts again after meeting them in Santalune City. Alexa: You’ve been to Santalune City? Then you must’ve met my little sister Viola. Ben: Whoa! Your sister is the gym leader? Alexa: Yep! My name’s Alexa, and I’m a reporter! Gwen: My name is Gwen, and that’s Ben. Alexa: Nice to meet you. And, I think I just thought of just the thing to thank you. End Scene Out on Route 5 is a skate park, where several guys and girls are on rollerblades, skating around and grinding on rails. Running alongside them are their Pokémon, with Litleo, Furfrou, Skiddo, Pancham, Electrike, and Doduo. Ben and Gwen put on skates, helmet and shoulder pads, as Ben goes to skate off, though he falls right away. Ben: Oof! Gwen laughs, as she gets to her feet, remaining perfectly balanced. She skates off, looking graceful as she does it. Ben: Showoff! Ben gets up on his skates, forcing himself after her. The two do a lap around, as Alexa has a microphone on her head. Alexa: And the Route 5 Skate Park is as lively as ever! We see trainers and Pokémon playing together and enjoying themselves as trainers test the limits of their abilities alongside them! Some trainers connect really well. Some, need a bit more practice. Gwen and Fennekin jump over a rail, Gwen rolling afterwards in perfect form. Ben and Bullfrag hop over it, as Ben’s feet roll out from underneath him, falling to the ground. Gwen: And here I thought that you’d be decent at this! Ben: Oh, ha ha! Just rub it in, why don’t you? Riolu: Rio. Ben looks up, seeing a Riolu standing in front of him. Gwen and Fennekin come over, as Ben gets back to his feet, shaky. Gwen: Who’s that Pokémon? Gwen pulls out her Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. Voice: Hey! Riolu! Korrina, a girl in a white skater dress, helmet and long blonde hair in a ponytail, skates over. She goes up the wall, shooting up the wall, and spinning, everyone gasping in excitement. She comes back down, rolling over to a stop by Riolu. Korrina: What’s up, Riolu? Sense something from these guys? Riolu: Rio. Korrina: I’m sorry about that. But Riolu responded to a strong aura from you. Ben: Ah, it’s probably this guy. Come on out, Fasttrack! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack the Riolu. Fasttrack: Rio. Gwen: You have a Riolu, too? Ben: I found it when I explored Route 22. It was extremely hard to find. Ben’s Riolu: Rio. Korrina: That’s awesome! I’ve never met another trainer with a Riolu before. Let’s have a battle! Voice: Hey, Korrina! Kevin comes barreling down the skate park, shoving other kids out of the way. Ben’s expression turns angry. Korrina: Can I help you? Kevin: Word is, you’re the toughest one out here. I’ve beaten all these other wimps. I want a battle with you. Ben comes forward, slightly unsteady on his skates. Ben: You want a battle? You’ll have it with me. Kevin: Well, well. The punk who lost last time. Here for another defeat? Ben: You wish! I’ve been training hard for our rematch! Kevin: Then let’s go! Three-on-three! Go, Scraggy! Kevin throws a Pokéball, choosing Scraggy. Scraggy: Scrag! (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. Ben: Alright! Fasttrack, it’s battle time! Fasttrack: Rio! Ben: Go, Quick Attack! Kevin: Scraggy, use Headbutt! Fasttrack dashes in with Quick Attack, as Scraggy blocks it with Headbutt, causing Fasttrack to tumble back. Fasttrack recovers almost instantly, and dashes in for a Quick Attack, knocking Scraggy back. Ben & Kevin: Use Low Kick! Fasttrack and Scraggy swing their legs around, the two colliding kicks. A shockwave is released from it, catching the breath of everyone watching. The two Pokémon knock each other back, skidding along the concrete. Ben: Now! Use Force Palm! Kevin: Stop it with Bite! Fasttrack’s palm glows white, shooting it forward. Scraggy dodges it, Biting into Fasttrack’s arm. Riolu grimaces, taking it. Ben: Again! While its trapped! Fasttrack uses Force Palm, striking Scraggy and knocking it back. Scraggy shakes it off, as Fasttrack shoots forward, striking Scraggy again. Scraggy hits the ground, defeated. Kevin: No way! Korrina: Sorry, kid. But Scraggy’s part Dark, which makes it weak to Fighting moves. Would’ve been the same result against me. Kevin: (Returns Scraggy) Alright. Go, Venipede! Kevin throws a Pokéball, choosing Venipede. Venipede makes a trilling noise as it shakes its body. Kevin: Steamroller, go! Ben: Quick Attack! Venipede rolls forward as Fasttrack uses Quick Attack, the two ramming into each other. Venipede then fires Poison Sting from its mouth, knocking Fasttrack back and poisoning it. Ben: Oh, man! Gwen: That poison will cause problems for Ben’s battle. Kevin: Use Poison Tail! Venipede's tail glows with purple energy as it charges forward. Venipede strikes Fasttrack with it, as its defeated by its poison. Korrina: Talk about power. Poison type moves usually don't damage Fighting types that much. Gwen: Come on, Ben! Kick his butt already! Ben: Alright. If you’re using Venipede, then I’m going to use Pesky Dust! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Pesky Dust the Butterfree. Its wings are white with small black lines on it, indicating it is Male. Pesky Dust: Free, free! Gwen: When’d it evolve? Ben: We did a lot of training in Lumiose City while you were shopping. Now, use Confusion! Pesky Dust’s eyes glow blue, Venipede hit by Confusion. Venipede gets up, shaking it off. Ben: Gust! Kevin: Poison Sting! Venipede fires poison barbs from its stingers, as Pesky Dust flaps his wings, a Gust wind blowing them away and hitting Venipede. Pesky Dust then flies overhead, as he releases a green powder, using Sleep Powder. Venipede trills as it falls asleep, defeated. Kevin returns Venipede, angry. Ben: That’s the way, Pesky Dust! One Pokémon left! Pesky Dust: Free, free! Kevin: Alright, kid. I’ve been going easy on you. But now I’m serious! Go, Chespin! Kevin throws a Pokéball, choosing Chespin. Chespin: Ches! Gwen: Hey! That’s the Chespin you stole! Korrina: Stole? Bullfrag: (Angry) Froakie, fro. Kevin: Now, Chespin. Use Pin Missile! Ben: Then let’s block it with Gust! Chespin’s quills harden, as it fires green energy pins with a white energy streak. Pesky Dust flaps his wings, the Pin Missile breaking through Gust, hitting and exploding on contact with Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust drops below it, as Chespin rolls towards Pesky Dust, its body resembling a rock. Korrina: Look out! It’s a Rollout attack! A rock type move! Ben: Pesky Dust! Sleep Powder! Pesky Dust releases Sleep Powder, as Chespin rolls through it, striking Pesky Dust with Rollout. Pesky Dust hits the ground, defeated. Ben returns Pesky Dust, growling. Gwen: Ben, you doofus! Spore moves like Sleep Powder don’t work on Grass types! Kevin: What are you going to do now? Choose that weak starter of yours that lost last time? Ben: Bullfrag, it’s up to you. Bullfrag: Fro! Bullfrag runs out in front, eager to go. Chespin rolls after Bullfrag with Rollout, as Bullfrag leaps into the air to dodge. Ben: Now, Bullfrag! Use Bubble! Bullfrag uses Bubble, hitting Chespin, slowing it down in Rollout. Bullfrag lands, and jumps to the side, dodging Chespin. Chespin comes out of Rollout, using its paw to catch itself on the ground, sliding to a slow. Kevin: Vine Whip! Ben: Not going to fall for that again! Leap over it, and use Lick! Bullfrag hops up and flips backwards, going in between Chespin’s Vine Whip. Bullfrag shoots its tongue at Chespin, Licking it in the face. Chespin: (Disgusted) Ches! Chespin rubs its face to get the saliva off, its vines whipping around uncontrolled. Bullfrag hops over them and ducks under them, striking Chespin with Pound, landing on the other side back in front of Ben. Chespin falls over, and sits up, rubbing its head. Kevin: That all you’ve got, Chespin? Let’s wipe them out! Chespin: Ches! Chespin gets back up, taking a battle stance. Kevin: Use Vine Whip! Ben: Quick Attack! Chespin shoots Vine Whip forward, as Bullfrag uses Quick Attack, dodging the vines. Kevin: Pull your vines in! Slam it from behind! Chespin retracts its vines, as Bullfrag goes to ram Chespin. Bullfrag strikes Chespin with Quick Attack, as Vine Whip hits it from behind. Both Pokémon tumble, both of them defeated. Alexa: And, that’s that. This three-on-three Pokémon battle is a draw. Kevin: Tsk! (Returns Chespin) Can’t believe a kid like you is that strong. Ben: Next time, I’ll win for sure! Kevin: Ha! Good luck with that! Korrina, I challenge you next! Korrina: I suggest you get your Pokémon to a Pokémon Center first. If you stop by Shalour City, then I’ll accept your challenge. Kevin: Fine. Whatev. Kevin rollerblades off, as Ben, Gwen, Korrina and Alexa watch. Korrina: You should probably do the same. The same rules will apply to you too. Ben: Alright. I look forward to battle you! Alexa: And a day at the skate park transformed into a Pokémon battle, showing the unity of people and Pokémon in a beneficial environment. Interacting with its trainer, the bond between trainer and Pokémon becomes even stronger. This’ll make a great news article! Main Events * Ben is revealed to have a Riolu named Fasttrack. * Ben's Pesky Dust is revealed to have evolved into a Butterfree. * Kevin returns, revealing a Scraggy and Beedrill. * Ben and Kevin tie in a match. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Alexa * Korrina * Kevin Levin * Skate Park Kids Villains * Forever Knights Pokémon * Bullfrag the Froakie (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Riolu (Ben's) * Pesky Dust the Butterfree (Ben's) * Fennekin (Gwen's) * Helioptile (Alexa's) * Bidoof (Knights') * Patrat (Knights') * Watchog (Knights') * Riolu (Korrina's) * Scraggy (Kevin's) * Venipede (Kevin's) * Chespin (Kevin's) * Litleo * Furfrou * Skiddo * Pancham * Electrike * Doduo Trivia * This episode was inspired by Ben being a sports guy, and to feature the roller blades. * Kevin returns, showing that he's become a trainer. * Ben and Kevin tie, a testament to their power. * Korrina appearing is based off the games where she first appears here. * Kevin originally had a Beedrill in the original version of this episode. It was retconned out on 11/24/2017 for Venipede instead. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc